yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Buhu
is a Rank E, Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Buhu is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A downcast-looking blue bird with aqua-colored feathers on its midsection. The bottom and feet are a dull yellow just like the beak. It hangs its head low, with the face on its torso matching its expression. Not only she is constantly depressed, her unlucky influence on others only adds to her misery. She apologizes for any inconvenience she causes. This Yo-kai makes others feel depressed and end sentences with . Buhu can also inflict bad luck, usually by creating the false impression that something good will happen, only for a mishap to ruin it soon after. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Buhu first appears in Yo-kai Buhu in which she repeatedly gets in the way of Nate's attempts to get some food. When confronted by him, she reveals she was flying around until she crashed with a tree, causing her to forget her destination. She agrees to not cause him any more problems, but she later goes after Bear, giving him trouble while at school. Nate summons Robonyan to help Bear resist the influence of Buhu. With the matter settled, Buhu gave Nate her Yo-kai Medal. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Buhu was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia amongst the Yo-kai waiting in line to get the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Buhu is first summoned in Yo-kai Enerfly to drive Enerfly away from Eddie and into Nate, but she messes up and it's Enefly that ends up going after Nate instead. In Yo-kai Dromp, Buhu is summoned by Nate to help by getting a bird's-eye view of Dromp's maze only for Dromp to confuse Buhu by fogging up the area and causes her to leave. After Nate ends up in another one of Dromp's mazes, Buhu joins Nate into weeping over this predicament. Yo-kai Watch Buhu is automatically befriended in Welcome to the World of Yo-kai after the player receives the Yo-kai Watch from Whisper. After the player defeats Buhu after attacking them, they will befriend them afterwards. Buhu can also be found in the Abandoned Tunnel and on every tree on Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Buhu can be found on Stage 5 of Uptown Springdale, further she can be found on Stage 26 of Mt. Wildwood, Stage 64 of Downtown Springdale and Secret Stage 2-1 of Sewer B. She can also be found on Stage 10 during Terror Time and Stage 17 during Super Terror Time. She can be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using a Cheerful Coin, Mystery Coin, Thrill Coin or Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Buhu can be found on trees in Mt. Wildwood. Yo-kai Watch 3 Buhu appears on trees in Breezy Hills, on Mt. Wildwood and in Shopper's Row. She can also appear on the Jumbo Slider and on Mt. Wildwood Summit. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Tohohogisu YW2-033.PNG|283|95|136|111|126}} Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Moveset |15-67||Single enemy}} |20-90|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Depresses foes and makes them unwilling to take action.}} ||-|6 = Increased damage of wind attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble '' Quotes Befriended: "Boohoo... You're so strong... Do...you...wanna be...friends?" Etymology * "Tohohogisu" combines ''tohoho (onomatopoeia for forlorn sobbing) and hototogisu (" "). In Japanese, Buhu's comes from , the onomatopoeia of the 's cry. * "Buhu" is a corruption of the onomatopoeia boo-hoo. * In Spanish, "Ayay" is an spañol onomatopoeia of sobbing (Ayayay). Origin Besides sharing her inspiration with Skreek, the basis for Buhu's concept likely comes from the wordplay in her name. Trivia * Buhu is the first Yo-kai the player can befriend through battle in Yo-kai Watch. * The two first dancing moves of Buhu's summoning chant were cut in the English version. In Other Languages Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges